Saving a Malfoy
by anime666
Summary: Draco loves Harry. So he runs away. His father catches him in the act and decides to torture him. Will Harry save him? Harry/Draco Rated M for languege and possible lemon in later chapters. PLEASE READ & Review please!
1. Running away

Draco had refused the dark mark from his father over and over. He didn't want to follow in the footsteps of his father, to insane to see that he was being used. He also didn't want to end up as some 'fuck toy' for the Dark Lord. He had found out about that from his father. He knew he was attractive, but he had stopped being vain about it when he heard that the Dark lord would use him for his own pleasures. It's not that Draco was opposed to same gender relationships, but this wasn't a relationship. He had learned awhile ago that a healthy relationship had both give and take. There was absolutly nothing healthy about Voldemort in the least.

So here he was, Trying to find a way to get out of the hell hole of a manor he lived in. It used to be home, but now it felt as if it was suffocating him. All the rules about being proper and not socializing with people who were supoosedly lower than him had become to much of a strain. Especially when he was in love with boy wonder himself. That's right. Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter. It had happened at the Yule ball. When he saw Harry he couldn't help but become hooked. But not Harry The Boy Who Lived, no he was in love with the boy who blushed whenever he would spot Weasley kissing Granger, or the boy who cared so much for his friends that he would fight a war against some blood thirsty maniac who wanted him dead. Yes, Draco loved him. But Harry would never love Draco back. Could he? Even after all the cruel things he had said and done to his friends? No, Draco wasn't worthy of Harry's love. But maybe if he could escape his father's influence he could become worthy.

Once he finished packing he quietly crept to the fire place, wanting to escape from the manor as soon as possible. School started in a week and Draco wanted to be away before then. Maybe if he explained to the head master about what had happened, what his father was, he would grant him sanctuary at Hogwarts. Maybe he could become a spy? No, he shuddered at the thought. He had seen the scars on Snape because of his 'incompetance' to the Dark Lord. He was about to Floo to Diagon alley when he felt a strng hand grab him around the collar and throw him back so he landed on his arse. "Wha-" He stopped short when his warm grey eyes met with the harsh cold ones of his father. He snapped his mouth shut, his mind searching for an excuse, any excuse, to get him out of this. Sadly, his brain was coming up short.

"What do you think your doing Draco?" His father hissed, but before he could answer he felt his father backhand him across the face, his rings causing scratches to form.

"I was going to get school supplies." He lied, it was a bad lie too considering it was late and night and most of the stores would be closed.

"Don't lie to me boy."His father drawled. He noticed the bag that had all Draco's most valued belongings. "Running away? Why would you do that when you could have everything you've ever wanted? The Dark Lord could give you _everything._" He said, his fingers twitching on his cane, waiting for Draco's reply. Weither it be to strike him or embrace him.

"I will never accept your putrid lord." Draco spat and Lucius hit him upside the head with the cane, causing him to fall back to the cold tile. His mind was reeling and he felt like disolving into the floor. But he wouldn't, not until his father left.

"How about now?" Lucius asked, his words dripped with malice that waited to be realeased.

"Fuck...you.." Draco slurred. Lucius kicked him in the ribs and Draco curled into himself.

"That's too bad. It seems that I will have to break you now, my son, and then you will wish for death. I _will_ have you join our side. Or you will die." He said and Draco felt the darkness overcome him. His last thought being '_I won't. The only person allowed to kill me is Harry...He already owns me.'_ And with that he fell into the world of blackness.

------

When Draco woke up he was chained to the wall in some sort of dungeon and it was dark. The only sound was a cold laugh coming from the far wall.

''So my son, the torture begins."

____________________________________________________

Ok, so Review please! If you wanna find out what happens to Draco!


	2. Something's missing?

Harry woke up to the familiar house colors of red and gold. He had been back at Hogwarts for the past week and for some reason he wasn't as happy as he had been the years before. He knew why but refused to accept it. No, it couldn't be _that._ There was one person missing. Harry had noticed because he hadn't been insulted the whole time he was there, well that and the fact that Parkinson was so distraught that her 'dracikins' was missing. He shuddered at that. The she-bulldog was just too much. At first Harry had considered that Draco might have run away just to escape her. He wouldn't do that would he? The bloody git was probably training to be a Death Eater. That thought made his heart sink strangely. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep. He soon found that to be imposible and decided to go down to eat breakfast. When he got there he noticed that the Slytherin table seemed a bot less livlely.

Harry was about to sit down to eat when none other than Pansy Parkinson bumped into him. "Oh HARRY!" she sobbed into his shirt. He stared at her as if she had grown three heads. Why did she call him Harry? He figured something had to be dreadfully wrong for her to drop her house prejudeces. "uhm..." He didn't know what to say, having never been in this kind of situation. Usually the people that hated him, stayed hating him.

"It's just horrible!" She sobbed, tears soaking his robes. "Draco's been captured by his own father! And noone will help me save him!" She explained. Harry looked around and noticed how people were looking at her strangely or sending her nasty looks of betrayal. "Uhm..Let's go into the hall to talk about this." He said and pulled her by the arm to the end of the great hall. He stopped and looked down at her. "well?" he asked, his tone gentling at seeing how sad she was. "Draco tried running away, his father caught him. For the last two weeks he's been tortured. I don't think he can take much more! Please Harry! you have to save him!" she sobbed the last part and Harry frowned.

"Why don't you just tell Snape? Or the headmaster?" He asked, slightly confused on why she had come to him.

"Because, they can't help him. Snape would blow his cover as a Spy and Dumbledore..."She trailed off. Harry looked at her questioningly. She frowned, obviously he wasn't going to get anymore from here. He sighed, one hand going to the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up some. "Wait, you know Snape is a spy?'' he asked, a bit suprised.

Pansy gave an exagertaed sigh and leaned against the brick wall. "Not all Slytherins are back stabbing snakes." She said with a smirk. "Atleast not all the time." She sighed. "So will you help him?" She asked, her voice hopeful. Harry sighed, he didn't see much of a way out of this, and a voice in the back of his head was yelling at him to save him. The fact that Draco was being injured made his stomach knot up. "Fine. When?" He asked.

Pansy grinned and hugged him. "THANK YOU!" She nearly shouted. Harry thought he wouldn't be able to hear for the next week. He sighed and nodded. "Yes,Yes, when and where?" he asked, a bit impatient.

"Tomorrow. It's saturday so we'll be able to get him back before school starts next week." she said with a grin. Harry nodded, a frown on his face. He was worried about Draco now, the news setting in. His stomach seemed to tightened at the thought of Draco being tortured by his father. Harry would save him, and then maybe find out why he felt this way about him. Why his heart clenched at the thought of Draco in pain. What did he feel for Draco malfoy?


	3. Saved

Draco had been released from his hold against the wall awhile ago. He didn't know about what time, he couldn't keep track of time because it was so dark. He knew one thing though, he was in pain. He had been through countless 'Crucio's' and when that didn't break him his father had even resorted to physical beatings. Once he had made the mistake of calling out Harry's name. His father seemed to think that was amusing and then resorted to mental abuse. He had figured out Draco's emotions for the boy who lived and was determined to break him one way or another. The worst was when he actually started to _use _Draco for his own...pervertions. He had even used his cane at one time and Draco was sure he wouldn't be able to feel anything but agony in his backside for as long as he lived. However long that would be.

So here he was. The only thing was that now, he was ready to give up. Pain was everywhere, in every movement and in every thought. He groaned, he was on his side and the ground was pressing up on his aching sides. _It wouldn't matter if I died...He won't love me..Ever..._ He thought miserably. He was about to close his eyes when the door to the cell was slammed open and light flowed into the Room. He looked up at his rescuer, he knew who it was even though his vision was blurry from the blood loss. Harry had saved him. He heard a gasp and knew that the sight of him must have startled him.

"Malfoy? My god. So Pansy wasn't..She was being serious." He said, his face full of suprise. Draco chuckled harshly, which lead into a series of coughs. The coughs finally subsided when he had choked up some blood. He soon found arms wrapping around him and pulling him up into a sitting position. Draco cried out as his broken bones were moved. "I'm sorry, but we have to hurry." Harry whispered and Draco tried his hardest to be quiet. It's not that he minded Harry's arms around him, infact he had been craving it ever since the Yule ball. He was sure, if he had not been in such intense pain, that he would have enjoyed it.

He was pulled onto a broom with Harry and held on his lap. Whenever they would move a bit to the side and he was pressed against Harry, he would moan softly. "Shhh, Draco, We're almost there." Harry had said and Draco calmed slightly. At least it was Harry here with him. With him not having to keep watch for someone coming in and causing him more pain, Draco fell into a dreamless sleep against Harry's warm body.

When Draco woke up he was alone. His chest tightened at the feeling of panic. Where was he? He looked around frantically and was releaved when he noticed that he was in the infirmary at Hogwarts. He sighed, the memories from the night before coming back. He relaxed into the bed, glad that all the pain was gone and he no longer was going to be punished for something he never did. Finally, he would be free of that man, and that way of life. Maybe...


	4. Harry's side of saving Malfoy

Harry had been shaken away by Pansy the next day, how she got into the gryffindor tower, he had no idea. He looked up at her blearily, without his glasses all he could make out about her was her hair and the green slytherin emblem on her robes. "Come on Potter, We have to save Malfoy." She said and he dodged her trying to hit him over the head. "Fine, How are we gonna do this again?" He asked, sitting up. He noticed that it was still dark out, it was probably midnight or very early in the morning.

"There's a Death Eater meeting tonight, Snape told me. I'm gonna give you a map of Malfoy manor and you need to get there, grab Draco, and get back without Lucius spotting you. He most likly won't be there but it's still for the best if you try to be as quiet as you can." She explained and handed him his broom. "Here." She said and handed him a...a necklace? "What's this for?" He asked. There was a snake on it. He picked it up and put it around his neck.

"It's a portkey, It will get you pass the spells at the manor." She explained and told him the password. He excepted it and grabbed his broom. "Ok, So...what part of the manor is he in?" He asked. She frowned, thinking about it for a bit. "Probably the cell he uses to beat people in." How could she say that so easily? He shook his head and put his wand in his pocket. "Ok. What time is the meeting over?" He asked and she shook her head. "Depends on the amount of failures in the meeting." She said and Harry nodded. He pulled on his robes and whispered the pass word to the portkey. He felt the whirl of the portkey and also the after math of landing on his rump. He caught his breath for a moment before standing and looking around. He guessed the Dungeon would be down stairs...Then there was a pop and he looked down to see a very irate house elf infront of him.

"Hello?" he tried. The house elf glowered at him before he, or at least he thought it was a he, answered.

"What is you be doing in Master's home?" He said, his voice high but intimidating.

Harry stuggled for words, suprised at being caught. "Uhm....Do you you know where Draco is?" he asked instead.

The house elf's eyes grew comically and it stuttered for words. "You isn't supposed to be knowing that! Gypsy could be getting in bad trouble for stranger to be knowing such things. Bad gyps-" Harry caught the small house elf before he could hit himself with anything. "It's ok! I'm here to help Draco!" He said, trying to calm the stuggling house elf. Gypsy calmed a bit and looked up at him. "You be helping young master Malfoy?" He asked, his eyes beginning to water. "Master Draco is nice to Gypsy. But older master is mean to younger master and has been hurting him!" He said, on the verge of hysteria. Harry was afraid he might hurt himself again so he resorted to calming the house elf one more.

"I know Gypsy. Can you show me where he is? I promise to help him." He said, the added. "And after, we can free you. We'll come back to free you." He promised, a bit scared of keeping the promise, but making it all the same.

The small house elf seemed to think about it for a few moments before nodding his head. "Ok. But you best be keeping your promise." With that he led Harry down to a door in the lower part of the manor. Harry heard moans coming from inside. His gut twisted when he realized that it was Draco making those noises. He blasted open the door and gasped at the sigh before him. Draco was on the floor, most of his clothes had been ripped off. Those that did remain on his body were covered in blood. "Malfoy?"He knew it was a stupid question, but it was hard to imagine Draco in such a state."My wasn't...she was being serious." He whispered more to himself. Draco chuckled harshly then began to cough so Harry stepped forward. Seeing the blood come out of his mouth made Harry want to vomit aswell. He couldn't stop himself from pulling the injured boy into his lap.

Draco moaned and Harry felt tears sting his eyes. "I'm sorry, but we have to hurry." He whispered and to his amazment, Draco quieted. Harry picked Draco up, amazed at how light he had become. He was sickened by the crunching of bones beneath the body he held. He looked away and rushed out of the manor, thanking Gypsy and promising he would come back to free him. Once they were outside Harry got onto his want and positioned Draco so he was partially laying across him. The ride went pretty well. The only part he regretted was when he had to turn in order to get to the castle. Draco groaned as he was shifted. "Shh, We're almost there." His voice sounded soothing, even to his own ears.

Once they landed, Imeadiantly Harry took Draco to the infirmary. He told madam Pomphrey what had happened and then left to go to his bed. He would face questioning tomorrow. He needed sleep now. And hopefully try to forget the sight of Draco covered in his own blood. It made Harry's blood boil and his vision go red to think of Lucius Malfoy. Why did he feel this way about Draco? He relaxed him his bed and fell asleep remembering the feel of Draco against his chest.

-----

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Found out

It had been a month since Harry had rescued Draco. Neither talked about it and the only difference was that Draco was kind now, no, he was more that kind to Harry. Practically going out of his way to make sure that Harry didn't get into too much trouble. And that was getting on wonder boy's nerves. Always having Draco watch to make sure he was ok, always trying to talk to him. So what, just because he saved him Draco was suddenly going to try to be his friend? The same Draco that had insulted and harassed him and his friends since the first year there? _No. _His mind answered for him. _This Draco is different..and..attractive. _Yes, that was right. The Boy Who lived was gay. He hated when he would get fan mail and marriage proposals from witches that he didn't know. He had fancied Cho only because other students in his dorm had suspected that he had been..er..in the closet.

So now, of all students in Hogwarts, he had to like the _ferret? _His mind was screaming at him while his heart found no problem in that. He walked into the great hall and looked around. Draco was watching him again. Damn it all, couldn't he just go back to the way things were? _But what if he likes you back? _His mind asked. _He wouldn't. _Harry corrected. It was just that simple. Draco Malfoy simply couldn't be in love with Harry Potter. Could he?

Draco watched Harry enter the great hall, his eyes tracing his every move. "Draco? Love, you have to breathe." Pansy reminded him. Damn her. Why did she had to be so casual around him? Everyone mistaked her affections as her being in love with him, when really she just loved him like a sibling. "Pansy...Why don't you just go and snog Longbottom?" He asked casually and she turned a deep scarlet. Heh, of course Pansy had to be in love with the geek of Gryffindor. He smirked, she made it too easy. Draco noticed that Harry saw him watching him. He didn't look away and neither did Draco. The next thing he knew, and before anyone could stop it, there was food splattered all over his robes. Draco sought out who had pelted him with food. His eyes landed on one person, Blaise Zabini.

"What the hell?" He asked, wiping the food off the outer school robes.

"I found _this_ under your bed." He said and threw Draco a copy of the magizine that he kept under his bed. Draco looked down at it and then looked away. It was his copy of 'Wizard Wands' Oh great, he had been caught.

"So what Draco? Your gay? Your a _fag?_" Blaise asked, daring Draco to deny anything. Draco didn't have time to answer because the next thing he knew, a fist collided with his jaw. "Don't talk to me!" Zabini shouted. Draco braced himself for being hit again, but that never came. He looked up to see Harry pinning Blaise to the wall.

_"Don't **ever **talk to **my** Draco that way again." _Harry spat at Blaise. He only realized that he had said Draco was his after the fact. Zabini cowered from Harry, trying not to get hit. "Leave him alone you piece of shit." With that, Harry released Blaise Zabini and he ran out of the great hall. Harry sighed in relief and turned to look at the very shocked Draco Malfoy. What was that running down Draco's face? Tears? Was he hurt? Harry felt his stomach knot up at the very thought of Draco hurt. He would kill Zabini if he had hurt Draco.

"What?" Harry asked, a bit nervous. He walked up to Draco and wiped some tears away. "Your not hurt are you?"

-----

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Harry's decision

Draco had been shocked to her Harry utter the words 'my Draco.' Did he mean it? Draco felt his heart leap and for some unknown reason he felt tears burn and leak out of his eyes. "Did you mean it?" He croaked out. He felt his heart thump with anticipation. What if he did mean it? What would happen if Harry cared for Draco? Harry stared wide-eyed at Draco. "Um...I suppose I do.." He whispered and then suddenly he had a sobbing white-blond in his arms. "Shh...Draco? What's wrong?" Harry asked, trying not to panic. He was truly confused now. "Please, talk to me, Say something!" He begged. Draco nodded against the crook of Harry's neck.

"I'm just...so...happy!" He said, the tears slowing. There was a cough behind them and that seemed to bring them back to reality. They were in the Great Hall after all. Eyes were glued to the pair with suppressed enthusiasm. Hermione had actually grabbed popcorn. Why that was at a breakfast table, they would never know. Pansy snickered at them. Harry looked at Draco and a grin was plastered to his face. For some reason, this just felt...right. "Draco?" He asked and Draco removed his head from the boy-whom-he-loved's neck. "Yes Harry?" He asked, a little scared. Did Harry regret what he said? What was going to happen to him if he did? To his heart? Draco began hyperventalating.

"Draco? Love? Breathe..." Harry reminded and Draco tried to calm down. Had Harry just called him love? Was he just dreaming? He knew he probably looked like an idiot to everyone in the room, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Harry looked at everyone and his eyes met with the twinkling eyes of the headmaster. Then finally he stood up and said. "Alright! Everyone back to class!" And with that, the less interested left the Great Hall, while Harry found himself with a new problem; explaining all this to Ron and Hermione.

Ron walked up to Harry and looked over Malfoy, his ears as red as his hair, and his face almost redder than that. "Harry?! What the _bloody hell_ do you think you're doing?!" He asked, his voice dipping to a low tone at the end. Harry looked to Hermione for help, and she gently tugged on Ron's robes. "Ron, I think Harry knows exactly what he's doing." Hermione stated and gave Harry a knowing look. Draco blushed and stumbled for words. He had never really had any fear or anger towards the two, just fear of his father. "I'm sorry for everything I've said to you guys." He apologized, hoping that would be enough. Hermione looked over him and then grinned. "Apology accepted." She said and Draco exhaled. "Besides, Harry looks happy enough." She said. Did he really look so happy that the others could tell? He felt happy. He felt content.

Ron didn't seem too happy about this new arraingement though. "What?! Just like that?!" he asked her, his temper showing.

"Yes Ron. I am." Hermione said, daring him to contradict her. He glared and her and just turned to walk out of the Great Hall. Hermione sighed in disapointment. She looked over at Harry and Draco and noticed their sullen expressions. "Don't worry about him. He just needs to cool down. " She explained and they all seemed to relax. The only thing they didn't realize was that there were a pair of eyes and ears listening the whole time, collecting information to share with someone not too nice.


	7. Nothing will ever hurt you

It had been a week since the confession in the great hall. Zabini hadn't said a word to Draco because he simply didn't go to his dorms. To others it would seem he just disappeared, when really he had been sleeping in the Gryffindor dorms with Harry, well actually he had been sleeping under Harry's invisibility cloak. Just in case the teachers came looking for him there. Him and Harry hadn't done anything sexual and Draco felt as if it was his fault. He knew that he was the reason Harry was holding back. He wanted Harry truely wanted to be with him, but whenever he would get close to him like that he would remember his time of being tortured. He didn't mean to, and he knew Harry wouldn't hurt him but he also knew that his father was most likely still looking for him.

Harry wasn't so sure about the sex thing. What if he mistakenly hurt Harry? He didn't know how to do..._that._ Sure he had heard stuff about it but, he never...His aunt and uncle were paranoid of things that were different. And being like he was certainly qualified as being abnormal to them. He sighed, he didn't even know how Draco felt about that, he had never been brave enough to ask him. He smirked to himself, where was all his Gryffindor courage now? He knew he would have to ask Draco about this at one point, but until then he was perfectly content in just being with Draco.

Harry and Draco were making their way to potions class, this year the Gryffindor and Slytherin had most classes together, when Professor Snape stopped them in the hall. "Draco, Potter." He hissed. They stopped and looked at him, Draco seemed to trust him but Harry wasn't so sure. "Yes sir?" He asked, a bit nervous.

"It would seem that is wondering where Draco has disappeared to. I have bought you both some time in telling him that I have not seen him at school. But I would have to insist that you both be very careful from now on. It would not suprise me if Lucius had spies in the school to look out for Draco. If you need anything else, Draco knows where to find me." He said, the cold sneer leaving his voice whenever he spoke Draco's name, and he left. Harry would have to ask Draco why the over grown bat favored him in the fist place. He looked at Draco and noticed that his eyes were wide in fear. "Draco?" he asked, gently prodding his shoulder.

Draco snapped out of his trance and looked at Harry. The fear was still in his eyes but he managed to keep his voice calm. "Yes love?" he asked, he blinked to keep the tears of fear out of his eyes. Harry gave him a questioning look but Draco just shrugged it off. "I'm fine." He lied. Harry shook his head and looked around the hallway, noone seemed to be there so he gathered Draco in a comforting hug and Draco finally let the tears slip by from his eyes. "I'm sorry Harry, it's just.." He was cut off by Harry placing a finger over his mouth. "Shhh Dray, It's ok, I promise I won't let him hurt you. How about we blow off classes for the rest of the day?" He asked and Draco nodded.

"Harry?" He asked, unsure.

"Yes love?" He asked, one arm still wrapped around Draco as they walked back to Harry's dorm.

"I'm ready..I mean...I want to.." Harry understood what Draco was trying to say. "Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to rush him. Draco just nodded and Harry grinned, his grip on Draco tightening as they made their way back to his room...and his bed. Harry just hoped he didn't mess this up.

______

Ok, I'm getting almost no reviews on this story, so if you like the story and want to read the next chapter, which will most likly be refreshingly lemony, then please review. I won't post anymore chapters until I get atleast 3 reviews. Sorry.


End file.
